


The Last Song

by imthederpyfox



Series: Sanders sides [26]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, the last song - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Arguing, Broken Family, Cancer, Car Accident mention, Crying, Death, Divorce, Divorced parents, Fighting, Fluff, Funeral, Hospital, Illness, Love, Love Story, M/M, Music, Pain, Parody, Romance, Sadness, domestic problems mention, film parody, let me know if I missed anything, violence mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Virgil's and his younger brother, Roman's, parents are divorced. They live with their mother until this summer when they are sent to live with their father in a small town on the beach. Virgil resents his father and has no intention of being friendly or even talking to him for the summer. But after meeting a handsome guy and beginning to fall in love, Virgil starts rediscovering his love for music, something he shares with his father. Reconnecting with music revives a kinship with his father which proves to be the most important relationship he may ever experience.A Sanders Sides parody.I love this film, it's so good. Makes me cry, but so good haha.I'd recommend watching it either before or after this, depends what you wanna do, but you should watch it at some point :)
Relationships: Past Logicality, Virgil/Janus, anxceit, divorced logicality
Series: Sanders sides [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/874935
Kudos: 5





	1. Summer Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this IS a parody, so enjoy!

"Interior to command, we've finished our sweep and we've got one victim outside being treated by EMS." The communicator buzzed as the voice came through. The firemen worked to put out the flames, helping an unconscious man from the building as smoke billowed about. "Do you got anyone else in there?"  
  
\------------

He watched the world go by outside the window as he woke, rolling down the window and letting the air whip over him. They'd been driving for hours, and his sleep hadn't made him feel any less tired. They drove past an old church, the walls burnt and construction workers were around, fixing the damage.   
"What a shame, huh? It was one of the oldest building in Georgia." Logan spoke up from the drivers seat, looking to his sons. Virgil kept his eyes on the burnt down church as they drove past, continuing down the road. "Virgil, promise me you'll make an effort, ok?"  
"Does Dad know he was arrested?" Roman asked from the back, sitting forward with a smile. 

"Roman!" Logan warned his son.   
"I didn't do it, OK?" Virgil glared back at his kid brother. "Stay out of it."  
Patton smiled as the three pulled up in the car, seeing them walk over. "Just in time." He chuckled.   
"Wow!" Roman looked at the wooden decking leading down to the sea nearby. "Dad!" He ran into Patton's arms, who picked his son up and placed him on his hip.   
"Hi, Ro-boy. How are you, man?" He chuckled, putting him back down and ruffling his hair.   
  
Roman grinned. "I'm great. How are you?"  
"Here we go!" Logan told Virgil, who was still stood next to the car, his arms folded, frowning as he watched Roman interact with his dad.   
"I missed you. Look how big you are." Patton told Roman, grinning.   
"Me too." Roman smiled.   
"You're like six-three now!" Patton chuckled. 

Roman pointed to the sea. "You live on the beach?!"  
"You bet!"  
"That is awesome!" Roman high-fived him and Patton laughed as Roman looked out at the open water.   
Logan walked over. "Don't go in the water." He warned. "Well.. be _careful_ if you go in the water."   
"How are you?" Patton smiled at his ex-husband.   
Logan nodded, accepting a quick hug. "I'm good."

Patton saw Virgil walk over in his ripped up jeans, his nose had been pierced since the last time he saw him, he definitely wasn't dressed for the beach, with his black hoodie and combat boots. "That's right, we have two children!" Patton grinned, pretending to hit his head as if remembering something. He opened his arms for a hug. "Hi, Virgil. How are you, sweetheart...?" He trailed off as Virgil continued to frown, rolling his eyes and walking past his dad, heading down the decking toward the beach. "Wow..." Patton chuckled, sighing.   
Logan shook his head. "You have no idea."

\------------

Virgil walked across the beach, ignoring the girls in bikini's and guys with no shirts on watching him like he was crazy.   
A volleyball match was going on nearby, loads of people crowded round, and it seemed like the summer fair was happening behind that, loads of people and stalls and food vendors. He tied his jacket round his waist, it really was too warm out here. He was missing home already.   
He wondered up to a stall.   
"Hi. Can I help you?" The woman there asked, overly happy for Virgil's liking.   
"Strawberry shake." Was all he said, looking around as he waited, uninterested in everything going on around him.   
The woman turned back to him, handing the milkshake over. "Here you go." He threw some money down on the counter and walked away. 

He decided to cut past the volleyball match, not paying attention as he trudged along over the sand.   
"That's you, Janus!" Someone shouted, but he assumed it was just part of the game. And suddenly, he was on the ground, milkshake all over him as everyone laughed.   
He frowned, ignoring everyone as he grabbed his bag strap, seeing a guy running over. Presumably the guy who had thrown a ball in his face. "I'm sorry!" The guy told him, smiling as he held a hand out to help Virgil up.   
He frowned, pushing himself up and adjusting his bag strap over his shoulder, shaking his hands out of the bright pink milkshake. 

"You ok?" The guy asked, a hint of a smile still on his lips. Virgil looked up at him, and the boy in front of him smiled. He had green eyes, which watched Virgil's blue ones happily. His smile was somewhat wonky and his dirty blonde hair was brushed up.   
Virgil gestured to his shirt, not returning the other boys' smile. "I would rather drink my milkshake than wear it, but I'm fine." He told him.   
"I'm sorry." The guy told him again, still smiling.  
"You look it." Virgil deadpanned, before shaking his head. "Forget it."

He began walking away again, but this guy followed him, walking along next to him. "Hey, look. I really am sorry."  
Virgil didn't stop walking, raising a brow at the guy. "Didn't we just do this?"  
"I'm Janus, by the way." The guy smirked, motioning to Virgil's ruined shirt. "Let me buy you another shirt."  
"No, thanks. I'm good." Virgil told him, folding his arms as he walked.   
Janus chuckled. "Come on! I'm practising Southern hospitality."  
"Is that what they call hitting on strangers now?" Virgil asked, a condescending smile sent in the boy's direction. 

Janus smirked. "You know what? I have no interest in buying you a shirt."  
"Is that so?" Virgil raised a brow, stopping walking and smirking right back.   
"I'm just over here..." He looked back to the game before smirking down at Virgil. "So the other team can catch a breath."  
Virgil let out an un-amused laugh. "Pushy _and_ conceited!"  
"Why don't you come watch?" Janus asked.   
Virgil offered a sarcastic smile. "I'll pass." and he continued walking away, Janus watching him go.

\------------

"Thank you." Logan accepted the coffee Patton handed him, turning his attention back to the old piano, all battered and stuck together with duct-tape. and nails. "I'm glad you were able to fix it."  
Patton chuckled. "Yeah. Virgil did a pretty good job with that." He sighed. "Now I know what a piano looks like when somebody takes a baseball bat to it."  
Logan shook his head, looking at the instrument that bought so many memories back. "You rehearsed that so many times..."  
"Is he still not playing?" Patton asked, pouting a little.   
"Not since the day you left." Logan shrugged. "His step-dad even bought him an electric piano. He won't go near it."

"An electric piano from Brian?" Patton asked, nodding a little and taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Patton..." Logan gave him 'that look'.  
Patton smiled, trying to change the subject. "How is he otherwise?" Logan could tell he was worried.  
"Well, let's see..." Logan pretended to think through everything. "Grades were in the toilet. It's a miracle he graduated from high school. And he doesn't have one friend without a pierced _something_."  
Patton nodded slowly. "Yeah..."  
"She told you she got into Julliard, right?" Logan asked, taking a sip of his own drink. 

Patton stared at him, surprised. "No! Without playing?"   
Logan shrugged, smiling a little. "They said they've been watching him since he was five." He sighed. "Not that it matters. He says he's not going."  
"Well, he'll make the right decision." Patton reassured him, and Logan sighed again.   
"I'm glad you're so sure."  
"Logan..."  
"We hurt them, Patton." Logan shook his head, putting his drink down. " _Especially_ Virgil. We can try and pretend-"  
Patton shook his head. "I'm not gonna do this. Ok?" he asked, and let out a deep sigh. "Things happen. Nobody's perfect. And Virgil... Virgil will be fine."


	2. A New Friend

"A unicorn. How mythical." A boy with sunglasses smirked, looking down at the terrible t-shirts Virgil was looking through to replace his now milkshake stained one. "I'd stick with the stained one if I were you. Those suck."  
Virgil sighed, putting the shirt back down with a frown. "Pretty much."  
The other boy bit his lip, grabbing Virgil's hand. "OK. Come with me. There are some cooler places." He grinned. "Let's go!" Virgil let himself be dragged away by the other boy.

\------------

Logan stroked Roman's hair back, placing a kiss to his scalp. "Call, write, text, but communicate."  
"OK!" Roman grinned.   
"OK? I love you." Logan smiled, fixing his hair once again. "Tell your brother I love him."  
Roman nodded, exasperated with his papa's fussing. "All right."   
Logan sighed, jumping into the car and waving to the two as they all said goodbye. And soon the car was gone, and Roman smiled up at his dad.   
  
Patton smiled back. "Ready? Come on!" He took the boy's hand, leading him through to his workshop. He lifted him up onto one of the stools.   
"Thanks." Roman grinned, looking to the table in the centre of the room, which held hundreds of shards of colourful glass. "What is all this stuff?"  
"Well, I am building a stained-glass window for the church up the road." Patton explained, grabbing some equipment so he could get to work.   
Roman nodded a little, despite being young he was curious about the world, and he remembered the burnt down church. "I saw it. How did it happen?"  
"Nobody's certain," Patton shrugged a little. "They think it was some sort of accident."

Roman jumped down from his seat, walking back over to the table and looking at the work his dad had already done in making the window. "This is so cool."  
"Yeah?" Patton chuckled with a grin as he ruffled Roman's hair. "Unfortunately, I'm not really looking... for an assistant right now, so..."  
"Why not?" Roman looked up at him with wide eyes. "No, Dad, I'd do it!"  
Patton played dumb, acting as if he hadn't planned for his son to want to help him in this project. It had been his plan for their father-son activity for the summer. "Yeah?"  
"Yeah!"  
"You want it?"  
Roman nodded excitedly. "I'd do it for free!"

"OK. You're hired." Patton quickly responded, folding his arms.   
The smile he earned from his son made him smile. "Really?"  
Patton nodded. "Yeah."  
"That's so cool."  
  
\------------

"What kind of name is 'Remmy'?" Virgil asked, quirking an eyebrow. The two teens walked along the boardwalk stores, out of the way of others. The sun was setting now, and they sat with sodas, chatting and hanging out while they looked for a decent shirt.   
"A nickname my boyfriend, Remus, gave me." Remmy shrugged, sipping his drink. "My real name's Galadriel." He laughed a little at Virgil's confused look. "It's from Lord of the Rings. My mom's weird like that." He punched Virgil's arm as he laughed a little. "Hey, I'm lucky it wasn't Frodo." He laughed himself.   
  
Virgil looked up a shirt Remmy held, one without any tacky logo on the front, and Remmy nodded in acceptance. "How much?" Virgil asked, dreading the answer.   
"Twenty."   
He sighed. "Too much."  
Remmy smirked a little. "Oh, wait. I'm sorry. Today, it's free." He whispered, trying to put the shirt into Virgil's satchel.   
"No, no. Stop." Virgil told him sternly.   
"It's OK. I do it all the time." Remmy shrugged, trying to show him it was no big deal. 

"No. I can't." He shook his head. "I already got busted once." He told the other boy finally.   
Remmy smirked, winking at him. "A man with a record~"  
"Please." Virgil frowned, still pushing the shirt away from his bag.   
"I like that." Remmy chuckled as he threw the shirt back in the pile.   
"Stop it." Virgil laughed, but his smile quickly fell as Roman came running up to him. 

"Dad's looking for you."  
Virgil rolled his eyes. "Tell him you didn't see me, brat."  
Roman shrugged. "Five bucks. And two for 'brat'."  
"No way." His older brother shook his head, continuing to look at the items on sale.   
  
Roman made a point to look back where he'd come from before turning back to his brother. "He's getting closer~" He smirked. "Don't make me raise it to ten."  
"Shut up." Virgil huffed, rolling his eyes once again.   
"I promise to make him take me on the Twister three times so you can get away." Roman told him finally, raising his brows at his brother. Virgil frowned, but handed over the money. "Nice doing business with you."  
"Yeah, yeah." Virgil shook his hand in a shooing motion, and Roman ran off. Remmy took his hand, and they ran off away from his dad.   
Finding a small spot out of the way on the boardwalk. Everyone was in the main part of the carnival/fair now it was nighttime, so not many people were mingling around the wooden walkway. They sat down against a railing and began chatting. 

"Cool. So you live in New York?" Remmy asked after a while of chatting.  
Virgil sighed. "Yeah, I do now. I'm from Atlanta." He shrugged. "I moved up north when I was 11. My dad moved here just a few years ago."  
Remmy raised a brow. "Without you all?"  
A nod. "Irreconcilable differences." He scoffed, shaking his head. "Think that's the phrase."  
"He bailed." Remmy corrected, earning a shrug from Virgil as the boy rested back against the railing.   
"families suck."

Remmy nodded. "I don't even live with mine. I stay at Remus' usually." He grinned, standing and taking a hold of Virgil's hand again. "You have to meet Remus. Let's go."  
They ran to another section of the beach, where a crowd of people had gathered. Remmy dragged them through the crowd to the front, where a man stood, making fire tricks for the crowd. He caught sight of Remmy and Virgil, and smirked, finishing off his act with a bow to the audience before walking over to them, kissing Remmy and smirking at Virgil with a strange look the boy couldn't quite place. 


End file.
